


Under The Mistletoe

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [14]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hojong are mutually pining idiots, Hoya is bad at feelings, Hoya-centric, M/M, Mistletoe, Oblivious Hoya, Sungjong is just really cute, Sungjong-centric, The rest of Infinite is so done with them, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sungjong hangs mistletoe and stands under it.Hoya doesn't know what mistletoe is and doesn't understand why Sungjong has been standing under the weird ceiling booger for ten minutes.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	Under The Mistletoe

**11:15 AM**

"What's that green thing hanging around everywhere?"

Howon sees Sunggyu and Dongwoo look at him like he's completely lost his mind."You don't know what mistletoe is?"Woohyun asks him and Howon shakes his head awkwardly in response."Uh,"He says."No?"


End file.
